Shoji Ai
by Illicium verum
Summary: Warning- shoji ai! No flames! This is just a little exercise in PWP shoji ai. If you don't like it, don't read it! Actually, this is a collection of stories inspired by errata and typos. It's safe for most ages, don't worry.
1. Shoji Ai

Warning- shoji ai! No flames! This is just a little exercise in PWP shoji ai. If you don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

><p>We fit together perfectly, you and I.<p>

Sometimes we press tightly together, sometimes we keep our distance.

When I move against you, the friction burns like fire, and I kind of like the feeling I get when we slam together and the heat of our meeting is intense.

The sounds we make shake the walls; you can feel it in the floor.

We're never far apart, you and I; we're joined together by a common destiny.

I glide along, happy in my life; more happy because sometimes I get to glide into you.

We're rigid, you and I, rigid and oh so breakable. And every time we crash together I can feel a little bit of myself breaking, but that's okay because you're breaking too, breaking the same as me.

Wood and paper standing on greased rails. Open, close, open, close; the life of two shoji doors.


	2. Loosing Demons

Loosing Demons

* * *

><p>"Kurama?"<p>

"Hm? What?" Kurama replied, still a bit groggy.

"You really love me?"

"Of course! I love you so much. What brought this on?" Kurama straightened and turned to face his lover, confused by the questions.

"I'm… I'm afraid I'm going to loose you."

"Losing someone you love is always a possibility, but rest assured I'll never leave you," Kurama said with conviction. Little did he know how wrong he was.

After the relationship had been going on about a week, Kurama noticed his temper was shorter than usual, but he put it down to lack of decent sleep. He snapped at his family, even his mother, when they gently asked how he was doing one morning. That night, he noticed his eyes had turned gold.

After two weeks, Kurama surprised himself by punching out a teacher at school. The teacher had touched his shoulder in congratulation for the highest test score in the class, but Kurama launched himself into the air and before he realized it, his teacher wasn't moving, there was blood everywhere, and the entire class was staring in horror. On his way out, he noticed his hair was liberally streaked with silver.

After three weeks, Kurama barely set foot outside his lover's house anymore because the police were still searching for him. As he slowly kissed his lover, Kurama was drawn to the taste of his lover's skin and gently bit down. When he broke the skin, he kept going, ignoring how his lover's moans of pleasure turned into fearful screams of pain. Kurama continued biting, tearing, ripping skin until there was nothing left. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw silver ears and a silky tail.

His lover had been right; Kurama was so caught up in himself he never noticed. "I'm afraid I'm going to loose you…" Kurama muttered darkly to himself. "And I thought he meant 'lose'…" A grin twisted its way onto his face as he realized what had happened. He jumped out of the window, relishing in his freedom, muscles itching to fight.

FOX DEMON LOOSED IN CITY- RESIDENTS FLEE IN TERROR!

The relationship hadn't even lasted a month.


	3. Cannon Romance

Hiei had a secret lover.

_Hiei_ had a secret lover.

_Hiei_ had a secret _lover_.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know the shrimp had it in him," Kuwabara muttered darkly, stabbing his salad without paying much attention.<p>

"You're just bitter he's got a girl but Yukina's still not all romantic about you," Yusuke teased, gesturing wildly with his sandwich.

Kuwabara glared at the table. "It's just not _fair_," he complained. "What's he got that I don't?"

"A girlfriend?" Yusuke grinned broadly.

"Shut up, Urameshi." Kuwabara pushed his plate away and sighed heavily. "Really, though. If you were a girl, would you really prefer a sadistic psycho? Over, like, a normal person?"

"Dude, if I was a girl I'd be so cool. It'd be like in a manga or something. _Battle Vixens Unchained_. Wouldn't that be cool? And yeah, I'd rather date a badass, so I wouldn't pick either of you." Yusuke leaned back in his chair and scratched idly at his chest. "Seriously, you have the same problem as Hiei. He's too emo-evil and all that, but you're too much in your own way."

Kuwabara considered that carefully. He sat rigidly, a storm of emotion passing over his face before it settled into a faint veil of sadness. Yusuke was a bit shocked to see Kuwabara like that, and several long moments passes in awkward silence.

"It's not necessarily bad, you know," Yusuke said tentatively. "You just need someone who can stand up to it. Maybe Yukina can, and maybe she can't. It's nothing on you, right?"

Kuwabara's shoulders drooped and he closed his eyes tightly. "Yeah, I guess," he said. "But the great Kuwabara Kazuma is a man among men, and he does not give up!"

* * *

><p>Yusuke sighed in relief. As long as Kuwabara was still Kuwabara, the world was okay. At least the part of it that didn't include Hiei in a romantic relationship. Yusuke still couldn't get his head around that one…<p>

How Hiei ended up with a circus chick, and a cannon girl at that, was a conversation better had when drunk, and Kurama had all the good alcohol.


End file.
